1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for holding gasoline that is provided with a means for separating dirt and water from stored gasoline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable gasoline storage devices of the type disclosed by Canadian Patent 87,712, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,251 typically include a plastic or metal container having a handle, pouring spout, and air relief vent. In some of these containers, a screen is placed in the pouring spout to filter dirt and thereby prevent it and other solid particles from exiting the device.
Methods and means for separation of impurities from liquids such as gasoline are complex and costly, with the result that their use is restricted to very large tanks or industrial processes. Soviet Patent 1,587,003 to Tranov, et al. describes a separator in which water and petroleum are pumped over a plate with a rim. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,185 to Hammerschmitt et al. describes a multi-chamber device with sloping pipes and vertical pipes. These separation devices are large, complex and costly, and would not be amenable to separation of impurities from liquids in small, portable containers.
Water contamination can seriously effect the performance and mechanical integrity of a gasoline powered engine. Yet, many of these engines, including land vehicle engines, lawn mower engines, chain saw engines, and the like, are frequently refueled using portable gasoline storage devices. In such cases, contamination from water and impurities can damage the engine or impair its performance.
There exists a need in the art for a method and means for separating both water and dirt from gasoline in a portable storage device.